Mako Greaser
by DarkEmeraldOasis
Summary: After he is hurt by the gang, Ponyboy Curtis runs off, is knocked out, and wakes up in Australia. There he heres about Mako island and decides to check it out with a tour of people. He wonders away from the group, finds an underwater cave, and decides to swim out as the full moon comes overhead. What will happen when a certain group of mermaids take him in.
1. chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Curtis household. Darry and Soda were getting home from work, Ponyboy was in his room doing homework, and Steve, Dally, Two-bit, and Johnny were entering behind the two oldest Curtis brothers.

Everything was going fine until Darry saw that the dishes weren't done.

"Ponyboy get down here right now!" He yelled.

"What's wrong?" Pony asked as he descended the stairs.

"Why the he'll aren't the dishes done?" He glared.

"I was gonna do them after I finished my homework."

"They were supposed to be done last night."

"I know but I fell asleep. Sorry."

"Get them some now before finishing your homework, which I expect to all be right."

Ponyboy sighed and started on the dishes. Just as he was finishing the last one Two-bit snuck up behind him, picked him up, and spun him in a circle as a joke. Unfortunately that caused him to drop the last dish on Steve's foot, which was near the fridge.

"Son of a..." Steve cut himself off and took off his sock and looked at his bleeding foot.

"What's going on?" Soda asked.

"Your little brat tried to cut off my toe." Steve indicated to the broken plate.

"Are you serious Pony. Look at the mess." Soda snapped.

"I didn't mean to. When Two-bit picked me up I lost my grip."

"So now it's Two-bit's fault?" Darry asked.

Two-bit just watched the scene play out. He felt bad for Ponyboy. It really wasn't his fault. Two-bit however couldn't bring himself to defend the youngest Curtis as he was focused on the arguing.

"What's going on in here?" Dallas said as he and Johnny finally walked in.

"Ponyboy's acting like an idiot as usual." Steve answered.

"Why don't you ever use your head?" Darry glared.

"I didn't mean to."

"Just get lost for a while Pony." Surprisingly that request came from Soda.

Two-bit, Dally, and Johnny all felt bad for Ponyboy. He didn't deserve to be treated this way just for one little mistake.

Unfortunately Ponyboy took Sodapop's little comment too seriously and ran out of the house.

 **The next chapter will be up some time today. Please comment and let me know what you think.**


	2. Transformation

Ponyboy has been walking around for hours. There was no telling what time it was or where he was at. He wasn't even in Tulsa anymore. All he could see were trees surrounding the road he was walking down. He was about to turn back when all of a sudden a branch from a tree fell to his head, knocking him out.

 _Two days later_

"Where am I?" Pony asked as he woke up in a hospital.

"Your in a hospital you got a pretty good bono on your head. A nice couple decided to bring you with them to our continent since you were all alone." A doctor with an accent he couldn't make out, explained.

"What continent am I in?" Pony asked, alarmed that he was so far away from home as to be in another continent.

"Australia." The doctor said.

"I need to get home. I live in America!" Pony panicked.

"Well I'm afraid that as a minor I can't let you leave on your own. You will soon be able to leave the hospital once the paper work is filled out though."

The doctor walked out leaving Ponyboy in shock. He was in Australia! How was he supposed to get back to his brothers and the gang!

As the doctor let him leave the hospital he assured the staff that he would be fine on his own to go around town.

As he was walking past the Ocean Cafe he spotted a sign that said 'Free tours on Mako Island'.

Since he had nothing better to do, and hadn't found a way to contact Darry and Soda he boarded the boat and decided to explore a bit before finding a way home.

As the traveled to the island he was amazed by its beauty. Unfortunately his amazement led to him straying from the group.

He didn't know where he was now and had to find a way back.

"Great. I'm already in another continent and just had to get myself lost on an island as well." He muttered.

While he wasn't paying attention he slipped on a rock and fell down a tunnel like entrance.

It was too steep to climb up so he went in deeper to find a way out. It was now night and he could barely see until he stumbled upon an underwater entrance that showed a great amout of light.

"I have to get out somehow." He said as he jumped into the pool of water.

He came up just as the full moon passed over the top. He looked around as the water started to glow. When the moon was moving out of sight, Ponyboy turned to water for just a second before transforming from legs to a blue scaly tail.

"What the hell!" He said, before deciding he had to get back to land. So he swam out of the cave, using his new merman speed. Only he had no idea which way land was. He was lost.

 **The next chapter will be up soon. Please comment and let me know what you think. More comments means the chapters will be written faster.**


	3. New friends (06-25 17:27:25)

Ponyboy has been lost around Mako for hours. It was now morning. He was tired and hungry. He had gotten used to the tail during his hours in the water. After swimming around his shock had gone away.

He was about to go back to the moon poll when something bumped into him. When both he and the thing that hit him opened their eyes they were shocked. Ponyboy was looking at a dark haired mermaid, who was a bit shocked herself at seeing him.

She gestured for him to follow her and he did. She lead him back to the moon pool.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Ponyboy. I don't know what's going on." He answered.

"What do you mean?" She spoke.

"I wasn't born with a tail. It happened last night." He replied.

"Your a land boy?" She asked, shocked.

"I don't know what to do now. I'm not sure how to get to my family or how to get rid of the tail." Pony rambled.

"Well why would you want to get rid of it?" She asked.

"I don't know! I can't think straight!"

The two then spent hours talking.

"I don't know how to get you back to your family on land, but how would you like to come be a part of my pod." She offered when she realized she had to go, hoping he would come with.

"Your pod?"

"Yeah. The western mermaid pod. We live near Ireland. We were only here to visit with the southern mermaids." She explained in an Irish accent.

"I guess. I mean, I don't have a family anymore."

"Well maybe we could be that for you. Come on. I'll introduce you to the western mermaid council. I gotta warn you though, mermen aren't the mermaids favorite people."

"Let's go then." Pony took her up on her offer.

So they went to find the western council, and although it took a lot of convincing, they agreed to take Ponyboy with them.

After months had passed he began to enjoy his time with them. Also, he became best friends with both the dark haired mermaid and her other, red headed friend, whos names were, Cordelia and Waverly.

He spent four years with them, to the point of turning 18. That was when the pod went to visit the eastern mermaids, and they all got wiped out by the water dragon. Only Ponyboy and a small amount of mermaids got away before loosing their tails. They all retreated to land after that, and he had no idea where Cordelia and Waverly were, or if they were ok.

 **I forgot to mention that this story is placed in season 4, with Mimmi, Ondina, and Weilan. The next chapter will include them, and the gang will appear soon as well.**

 **Please comment. The more comments, the faster the chapters are posted.**


	4. Meeting The Girls

Mimmi, Ondina, and Weilan were all on their way to the moon pool. They were trying to think of a solution to deal with the water dragon. When they swam in they got a surprise though.

Resting with his head on his arms was an auburn haired merman. Ondina was the first to speak.

"Who are you?" She said with her usual sarcasm.

The mermans head shot up and he turned around. With his now piercing green-gray eyes and well build, Weilan recognized him immediately.

"Ponyboy?" She asked.

She hadn't seen him since their pods had been wiped out. During the western pods visits the two hung out. Ponyboy, being a fast learner, had become an expert with his magic. Also, with Curtis genes he was quite the charmer with his good looks. He was the only merman that her pod ever trusted.

"Weilan!" He exclaimed in the Irish accent he had developed over the past years.

"Who is this?" Mimmi asked Weilan.

"He is from the western pod. Like the eastern mermaids, The western ones were taken out by the dragon too. He was originally a land boy who the western mermaids had taken in." Weilan explained.

After all being introduced Ondina spoke again.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I came to help your pod fend off the water dragon. I think we'd all like to swim on a full moon without having to look over our shoulders." Ponyboy told them.

They four talked for awhile and Mimmi and Ondina were beginning to like him, and that was impressive considering Ondina's usual attitude towards guys she didn't know very well.

They eventually decided to make their way back to Rita's. The mermaids offered Ponyboy to come with them but he didn't want to enter and intrude on the home of a person he hadn't met before. He decided that he was just going to stay in the moon pool for now.

The mermaids told Rita about Ponyboy when she got home from the school. She was a bit shocked to find out that a pod had taken in a merman, but the western mermaids were always more ambitious and free spirited than the other pods. She had never really met a western mermaid before, much less a western merman. She told the girls she would like to meet him at some point. So they decided to invite him over the next day. If only they knew what a mess that would end in.

 **Sorry it took so long to post. It shouldn't take that long from now on. Again, more reviews, the faster I post. Next chapter should be up this week. I am still trying to work out a writing schedule.**


	5. Disappearance Devastation

_Tulsa, Curtis House-4 years previous/Day after Ponyboy disappeared_

Sodapop woke up with red eyes in the morning. He had cryed himself to sleep after he realized that Ponyboy didn't seem to becoming home the night before.

After thinking about what he said to his little brother he couldn't believe himself. He had freaked out over such a little accident.

He was hoping that Ponyboy would hopefully return today but he doubted it. If he planned to come home he would have done so the previous night. There was no reason for him to wait nearly 24 hours before making a reappearance.

Darry was also freaking out. He didn't expect Ponyboy to run off after the smallest of arguments. Darry guesses he may have been a bit thrown back after Soda had yelled at him, but that was still no reason not to return.

Steve has cooled down by the end of the day. The cut wasn't too deep. It wasn't like he couldn't walk. He was actually worried about Ponyboy himself. While the kid wasn't his favorite person he still cared about him in some sense.

He wasn't too keen on sleeping in the living room that night either. Johnny, Dally, and Two-Bit were also staying over to see if Ponyboy would come back, and they still weren't to happy with their other three friends for the way they treated the youngest of the gang.

After a while Darry came down with Soda following behind. Darry made breakfast and they all ate in silence. Nothing was said until Soda spoke up.

"What if he doesn't come back?" He said as he sniffed.

"I'll call the police in a minute. We're nearly past the 24 hour mark." Darry said as he picked up all the dishes.

"What if something happened to him?" Soda asked as tears started flowing down his face at the thought.

"I don't know." Darry replied in a quiet voice.

After doing the dishes he called the police. They began a search for the missing boy but couldn't seem to find any leads. They continued to search for weeks. The even looked a bit outside of Tulsa.

The word was spread and people would be on the look out.

The longer he was gone the more Soda cried. Darry and Johnny did too. Steve even felt guilty and Two-Bit was also a bit devastated at losing his friend. Dally was incredibly upset as well.

As time went by they thought they would never find him even though they still searched. They began to fear that he might even be dead.

Little did they know that it was just a matter of time before they came across him again.

 **I don't know when I will post next. I will try to make it soon.**


	6. Greetings

The next day the mermaids eventually convinced Ponyboy to come out to the cafe with them to meet their friends.

As they walked in they ran into David who was on his way to drop off an order.

"Sorry guys, I'm running a bit behind schedule!" He said as he gathered the boxes of seafood and quickly walked off.

"You can meet him later." Mimmi said as they walked in to see Evie.

"Hey guys...who's your new friend." She asked as she turned around from the clothes rack. She was surprised to see that the Mermaids were with someone else sense they weren't always very friendly with strangers, Ondina especially.

"Evie this is Ponyboy. He's from the Western pod." Weilan said as Ponyboy greeted her.

"The western pod accepts mermen?" She asked.

"I was originally a land boy." He told her.

"Well it's nice to meet you." She said before grabbing some more clothes to put away.

After getting a table they indroduced him to Carly, and later Zac and Cam who sat down with them.

"So you're from Ireland?" Zac asked.

"America actually. Tulsa, Oklahoma." Ponyboy answered just as Carly brought their drinks got to the table.

"Isn't that a whole other continent. Why'd you move here?" She asked.

"Well I didn't exactly move. I got in an argument with my family one day and decided to go for a walk. I was knocked out when I strayed to far from home and an elderly couple who couldn't miss their flight to Australia brought me with them and took me to the hospital." He explained.

"They flew you all the way to Australia before taking you to the hospital? That's strange." Cam pointed out.

"Not only that, but they just left me their and took off." Ponyboy said, agreeing with him.

"Have you ever tried to contact your family since?" Zac asked.

"Yes but it's kind of hard to contact them from Australia or Ireland. I was content with my pod after a while anyway so I eventually just let it go." He said.

Cam, Carly, Evie, and Zac eventually had to leave for school after finishing their smoothies, so after leaving the mermaids decided to bring Ponyboy to Rita's.

 **Not sure when I will update. I get distracted easily.**


	7. SeeingTheGrotto

"Nice place." Ponyboy commented as they walked through Rita's house.

"You've seen nothing yet." Mimmi said as they lead him toward the book shelf.

Ponyboy watched as Ondina pulled a book back from the shelf and the two in the middle swung open.

As they walked into the room Ponyboy turned his head around in awe.

"This is amazing." He exclaimed.

"Not only that, but it's filled with ingredients for potions, spells, and just about anything else you can think of!" Mimmi said.

"That's not the best part though." Ondina said as she lead him down to the pool of water.

"Hidden ocean pathway. Impressive." He said as he looked down to the underwater opening.

They were about to back into the grotto when Ondina noticed something on his hand that made her eyes go wide.

"Why do you have a moon ring? Surely your pod didn't give it to you!" She said shocked.

This grabbed both Mimmi and Weilan attention. Mermen were not supposed to have moon rings. They were only for mermaids.

"It's not mine. I found it after the dragon came after my pod. I saw it drop to the ocean floor after my friend Cordelia was trying to make it out of the water. I haven't seen her since." He explained.

"So you haven't used it?" Mimmi asked.

"No. I plan to give it back to Cordelia if I ever see her again. I also wanted to make sure that no land people would find it." He answered.

They continued to talk for the next hour and were just about to get up and go for a swim. That was until Rita walked in.

 **Like always I don't know when I will post next. I'm sorry this took so long.**


End file.
